Sunshower raindrops gets WSP
Transcript Winnie the Pooh: Sunshower raindrops, you have some visitors that might want to see you Natalie: i’m Natalie, we cannot believe you make my boyfriend play his ds near a doctor Elliot: i’m elliot, Oh boy! You made 9 volt play his DS near a doctor, and got chrome hair? 18 volt: i’m 18 volt, look what you done to my friend 9 volt: i’m.. 9 volt, You'll.. play all wii games forever and ever... (fainted) 18 volt: are you ok? 9 volt: no... Emma: i’m emma, Your friends and girlfriends will be displeased in what you have done! Hannah: i’m Hannah, you’ll like all Warioware adventures episodes Andrew: My name is Andrew, I will make you like the Wii sports and wii play! Steven: i’m Steven, I agree with Andrew Navdeep: I'm Navdeep, and you made me mad! buying is more important rather than killing 9 volt! Navdeep: You'll watch prime time shows not made by either your favorite companies like Adam 12, Night Gallery, The X-Files, True Blood, Blue Bloods, Family Matters, Family Ties, Step by Step, How I Met Your Mother, Father Ted, Three's Company, Wings, Cheers, Saved by the Bell, Mrs. Brown's Boys, The Fresh Prince of Bel Air, Emmerdale, Long Lost Family, The Twilight Zone, Full House, Happy Days, Coronation Street, Britain's Got Talent, America's Got Talent, What I Like About You, Laverne and Shirley, Eastenders, The Big Bang Theory, Two and a Half Men, The X-Factor, Harry Hill's TV Burp, You've Been Framed, 60 Minute Makeover, The Jeremy Kyle Show, Gilligan's Island, Yes, Dear, Last of the Summer Wine, Doctor Who, Homes Under the Hammer, To Buy or Not To Buy, Cash in the Attic, Seinfeld, ALF, Sliders, Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Hill Street Blues, St. Elsewhere, The Golden Girls, The Tracey Ullman Show, Married With Children, Law and Order, Empty Nest, Supernanny, Nanny 911, Cake Boss, Dance Moms, Top Gear, Big Brother, Survivor, The Simpsons, Futurama, Family Guy, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, BoJack Horseman, South Park, Drawn Together, Beavis and Butthead, Celebrity Deathmatch, Goosebumps, and others not made by your favorite companies." Libby: That also counts big kids shows like Doug, Rugrats, Ren and Stimpy, Rocko's Modern Life, All That, Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, KaBlam!, Hey Arnold, Kenan and Kel, The Angry Beavers, CatDog, The Wild Thornberrys, SpongeBob SquarePants, Rocket Power, Pelswick, As Told By Ginger, Invader Zim, The Fairly Odd Parents, ChalkZone, Jimmy Neutron, All Grown Up, Danny Phantom, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Catscratch, Mr. Meaty, The X's, My Dad the Rockstar, Back at the Barnyard, Avatar: The Last Airbender, iCarly, Sam & Cat, Victorious, The Penguins of Madagascar, Fanboy and Chum-Chum, Planet Sheen, TUFF Puppy, Robot and Monster, Marvin Marvin, Sanjay and Craig, Breadwinners, Dexter's Laboratory, Cow and Chicken, Johnny Bravo, I.M. Weasel, The Powerpuff Girls, Ed Edd n' Eddy, Mike Lu & Og, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Sheep in the Big City, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, Time Squad, Codename: Kids Next Door, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Camp Lazlo, Ben 10, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Class of 3000, Squirrel Boy, Out of Jimmy's Head, Chowder, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Johnny Test, Total Drama, Destroy Build Destroy, Adventure Time, Regular Show, The Amazing World of Gumball, Grojband, Uncle Grandpa, Steven Universe, Horrid Henry, Almost Naked Animals, My Parents Are Aliens, Fleabag Monkeyface, Clarence, Transformers Prime, Transformers Rescue Bots, Looney Tunes, Freakazoid, Animaniacs, Tiny Toon Adventures, The Flintstones, Dennis and Gnasher, Sorry I've Got No Head, Bear Behaving Badly, Horrible Histories, Chucklevision, Trapped, The Story of Tracy Beaker, Tracy Beaker Returns, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Littlest Pet Shop, Shirt Tales, The Smurfs, The Biskitts, Paw Paw Bears, Muppet Babies, Magic Adventures of Mumfie, Garfield and Friends, Foofur, The Raccoons, The Gummi Bears, The Wuzzles, DuckTales, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers, TaleSpin, Darkwing Duck, Goof Troop, Bonkers, Marsupilami, Timon and Pumbaa, Gargoyles, Jungle Cubs, The Mighty Ducks, The Legend of Tarzan, Pepper Ann, Recess, 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Nightmare Ned, Lilo and Stitch: The Series, The Weekenders, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, House of Mouse, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, Teamo Supremo, The Proud Family, Kim Possible, Pucca, Fillmore, The Buzz on Maggie, The Replacements, Phineas and Ferb, Fish Hooks, Kick Buttowski, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, Gravity Falls, Wander Over Yonder, Shake it Up, Jessie, Good Luck Charlie, Hannah Montana, Austin and Ally, Dog With a Blog, Suite Life on Deck, That's So Raven, Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, James Bond Jr., Andi Mack, Raven's Home, Coop and Cami Ask the World, Bug Juice: My Adventures at Camp, Bottersnikes and Gumbles, Cupcake and Dino: General Services, Bravest Warriors, Chop Chop Ninja, Total DramaRama, Spaceman and Robotron, Massive Monster Mayhem, Mega Man: Fully Charged, Transformers: Cyberverse, Unikitty!, Apple and Onion, Craig of the Creek, Summer Camp Island and others Kiki: You'll play video and PC games not made by your favorite companies such as Super Mario Bros., Sonic the Hedgehog, Kingdom Hearts, Donkey Kong Country, Pokemon, Epic Mickey, The Legend of Zelda, Bubble Bobble, Chack n' Pop, PaRappa the Rapper, Cooking Mama, LocoRoco, Crash Bandicoot, SpongeBob Squarepants Video Games, The Simpsons Video Games, Call of Duty, Team Fortress 2, Rayman, Grand Theft Auto, Halo, Balloon Fight, Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat, Resident Evil, Devil May Cry, Mega Man, Just Dance, Disney Infinity, Ice Climber, Game & Watch Gallery, Kirby, Super Smash Bros., Angry Birds, Plants vs. Zombies, The Sims, Spore, JumpStart, Reader Rabbit, E.T. for the Atari 2600, Pajama Sam, Action Girlz Racing, Bubsy, Sonic's Schoolhouse, Living Books, Tails and the Music Maker, BBC Multimedia Video Games, Dora the Explorer Video Games, Thomas and Friends Video Games and others Eric: You'll listen to music not made by your favorite companies such as Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, The Russian Trololo Man, Tunak Tunak Tun, Scatman's World, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, Taylor Swift, Deep Purple, Rick Astley, The Wiggles, Men at Work, Talking Heads, Aerosmith, AC-DC, Nirvana, Kanye West, Eminem, Maroon 5, Green Day, Ke$ha, Nickelback, Elvis Presley, The Beatles, Michael Jackson, The Black Eyed Peas, Katy Perry, Will Young, Nat King Cole, Louis Armstrong, Peter Gabriel, the Barney theme song, Silly Songs With Larry, Thomas and Friends, The Hooley Dooleys, Hi-5, The C.R.S Players, 5 Seconds of Summer, The Jonas Bros., Madonna, Smash Mouth, LMFAO, Electric Shock by f(x), Cyndi Lauper, Weird Al Yankovic, PSY, Harlem Shake, Kidsongs, See and Sing, Crazy Bus, Nick Jr. Songs, Cbeebies Songs, They Might Be Giants, Kidz Bop, and further more. Zara: You'll go to theme parks not made by your favorite companies including Disney theme parks, Nickelodeon Universe, Kings Dominion, Wet n' Wild, Knott's Berry Farm, Dorney Park, Sesame Place, Silver Dollar City, Alton Towers, Thorpe Park, Chessington World of Adventures, Drayton Manor, Paulton's Family Theme Park, Flamingo Land, Blackpool Pleasure Beach, Universal Studios, Busch Gardens, Warner Bros. Movie World, Dutch Wonderland, Six Flags, Kings Island, Hersheypark, Knoebels, 20th Century Fox World and other theme parks as well James: you'll also go to concerts not made by your favorite companies including Disney Live shows, Disney on Ice, other ice shows not made by your favorite companies, Barney Live on Stage, Sesame Street Live on Stage, Dora the Explorer Live on Stage, Thomas and Friends Live on Stage, Shrek The Musical, The Wiggles Concert, We Will Rock You Concert, The Circus, and other concerts as well! Lizzie: You'll read books not made for kids as well Harry: You will never do anything ever again. That even includes talking about it! Tucker: Your parents have blocked all channels made by your favorite companies on every single TV! Samantha: We will not throw you a PB&J otter themed party for your next birthday either! Stefan: We've also called all the retailers in the world to ban you from visiting their stores until further notice and online purchasing counts as well! Natalie: also, I brought over some speakers so you will listen to the wii shop channel theme, raindrop. We will start dancing in 5...4...3...2...1...begin! wii shop channel starts and plays music Winnie the Pooh: Now you'll be sent to the wii as final punishment. Claire: But first, 18 volt will sing living and learning and that should make you learn your lesson, you remember this one during warioware D.I.Y showcase when he lead a group of fronks. Sunshower raindrops: No! (x25) I hate the living and learning song! Natalie: 5...4...3...2...1...start! (She and her friends and classmates leave) (18 volt starts dancing and Natalie and her friends and classmates re enters with wii games, wiiware games and wii channels) 18 Volt: Sun up in the morning Time to get a-moving There’s a day for living And there’s work to be done. Minutes turn to hours, Seeds becoming flowers, Everything around us is a-moving along. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as they day goes on. Getting on together, Helping one another, Living in the rhythm as we journey on. Summer into winter, Streams becoming rivers, Everything around us is a-moving along. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as the day goes on. Changing and a-growing, coming and a-going Everyone together living under the sun Morning turns to evening, sowing turns to reaping Everything around us is a-moving along. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as the day goes on. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as the day goes on. Sun up in the morning Time to get a-moving There’s a day for living And there’s work to be done. Minutes turn to hours, Seeds becoming flowers, Everything around us is a-moving along. Sunshower raindrops: Oh no! That was the most annoying song ever! Natalie: Now that the song is over, it’s time to send you to the Wii where we live, come with us to my room! (at natalie’s Room, her stuff are everywhere.) natalie: this is my room